


I'm NOT Dead!  Kiss me again...

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel), Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Castiel Flirts, Dean Flirts, Deepthroating, Doctor Sexy M.D., Drugged Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny Dean, High Dean, Holding Hands, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Human Castiel, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Patient Dean, Naughty Castiel, Nurse Castiel, Pick-Up Lines, Sexual Humor, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Dean Winchester, aka "Batman" as he refers to himself, makes a horrible choice that ends in his being admitted to the hospital.  His nightshift Nurse Castiel Novak touches him in just the right way that his heart monitor skyrockets, ending with a kiss and the potential for some future Dr. Sexy playtime once he is discharged.





	I'm NOT Dead!  Kiss me again...

Dean Winchester, self proclaimed Batman, a man of duty, honor, bravery, and, the most reckless man this side of Gotham was admitted into the hospital with a broken leg and bruised ribs.  Apparently, jumping off the garage roof into a pool to make a cannon ball big enough to splash his brother Sam wasn't the brightest of ideas.    
  
He had been asleep for a good four hours on the vicodin they gave him in the emergency room after setting and casting his leg.  Dean hated not being able to move around, and his leg ached more being propped on the pillows than flat on the bed.  His groggy eyes opened slightly, reaching out to try and feel for the Nurse buzzer.  He needed some more pain meds or something.  He was high as a kite, being on a morphine drip to soothe the initial pain.  

Castiel Novak had just gotten to work for the evening shift.  He sat at the conference table, getting briefed on his patients for the shift.  

"You've got a new patient in 307. He broke his leg and bruised some ribs acting like a jackass. But I made sure to give him to you... because he's gorgeous." Meg grinned at Castiel.

Castiel sighed.  Meg was always trying to hook him up with the good-looking men who came in.  Not that it really bothered him, but it never worked out in his favor.

  
"Wher' th'fuck..."  Dean groaned.  He continued searching blindly for the nurse pager, then once he found it, he hit it repeatedly.

Castiel walked to the room where the new patient was.  He needed to introduce himself and make sure everything was okay. Just as he was approaching the room, the patient light came on.  Sighing already, he walked in and as soon as he saw Dean, he sucked in a small gasp of a breath.  This time Meg was right on the money!  This guy was beautiful.

"Uh, Hello. My name is Cas and I'm your nurse tonight,”  Castiel flipped to his charts, finding the patient’s name. “Dean.  Uh... what do you need?"  He seemed to be frozen in place at the door and forgot everything he was going to do in that split instant.  

Dean was seeing ants on the ceiling, but soon as he heard the door open, his face fell to the side to take in a very unfocused vision of a man with an incredibly sexy voice.  Lifting his hand attached to the IV, he motioned the nurse over.    
  
"C'mere..."  he was throbbing on the left side of his body where he hit the bottom of the pool.  The doctor told him he was lucky he didn't do more damage than he sustained.

Cas tried to contain himself and be a professional. He walked over to the patient and noticed his beautiful green but unfocused eyes that reflected that he was in a lot of pain.  Cas took the offered hand.

"I can see you're in pain. Let me see what we can do about that."  Castiel hated seeing his patients in pain.  His hand felt so warm holding Dean's.

"Pain is an understatement." Dean snickered, then winced.  His hand tightened its grip in Castiel's a little bit, then he huffed with a groan, pointing to his leg.  "I need to pee..."  Dean hated that they were going to make him use a bedpan for a day, but he had refused the catheter with all of his might he could muster.  He would rather suffer the pain of lifting his ass to poop and hold a piss cup then use a damn catheter or anything else stuck up his urethra for that matter.  He was very stubborn, as Castiel was going to learn.

Castiel told Dean he was going to get him better pain medication and that he'd be right back to help him pee. He ran to the nurses station and checked Dean's med chart. He saw that Dean could have morphine every four hours as needed, so he grabbed a syringe and headed back into Dean's room.

Castiel injected the pain med into Dean's IV and then fetched the metal jug for men to urinate into and handed it to Dean.

Dean sighed as he tasted the morphine through his sinuses after being injected.  He got a little bit of a relaxing warmth that washed over his body suddenly from the intravenous injection.  Before Castiel could turn to go, Dean reached up to grip him by the arm, and tipped his head back to look at him.    
  
"Of all the nurses in the hospital, they had to give me the cute one.  I'd ask you out for a drink, but it looks like i'mma be tied up for a few days."  He chuckled lightly, wincing with his other hand holding his bruised ribcage.  Dean glanced at the piss jug.  "It hurts to move, help me?"

Cas took a deep breath. The beautiful patient was hitting on him? Castiel shook himself mentally and assumed it was the morphine talking. He grabbed the jug and lifted the covers and pulled them down over Dean's knees. He was trying to act like this was just another guy, just another patient, but the moment he saw Dean's cock lying between his legs, he felt flushed and took another deep breath.  It was sort of perfect, beautiful… arousing.  Castiel gripped it in his hand and placed the head into the jug.

"Uh... uh there you go.." Castiel blushed, pushing the jug up further to ensure there was no mess.

Dean could have urinated on his own, but this amused him.  The girls usually got squeamish and giggly, but not this guy.  Dean bit his lower lip as he watched Castiel handle his cock, and the moment he felt Castiel's embrace, he softly moaned.  It was involuntary, but the warmth felt so good.  He began to urinate into the jug, and when he was done he grinned.    
  
"Shake it more than three times and you're playin' with it."  Dean was such a pervert, even in pain!  But at least he wasn't a creep.

Cas bit his lip as well hearing Dean moan, and then laughed at Dean's remark.  He made a point to shake it exactly three times.

"Does that make me a perv or not?" Castiel winked at Dean.

Dean arched both brows after he shook it just three times.

"Well, if you shake it again, you're playin with it." Dean did a cute little giggle, but his cock was indeed getting hard, and he couldn't stop it if he tried.

Cas looked into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen as Dean answered him, and shortly realized that he still had Dean's cock in his hand and it was getting hard.  He bit his lip even harder, struggling not to just stroke the damn thing and be done with it.  Castiel  shook it again, then took it out of the jug wiping him clean with a wet wipe, and turned away to empty it before he got himself into real trouble.

Oh... he shook it AGAIN.  Dean grinned ear to ear as Castiel moved to the bathroom to empty the contents of his bed pan. He tried to reposition himself under the covers with a quiver.  He was trying really really hard _not_ to ask that cute nurse to just sit on his cock for a minute.  He would hate for such a handsome man to lose his career.  So for the time being, Dean achingly pressed his hand over top of his tenting cock and held it down until the nurse left.  His heart rate picked up only a tad, but the morphine wasn't helping his rationality, that was for damn sure.

Castiel walked straight to the break room to try and catch his breath. He had never been as attracted to a patient as he was to Dean. He felt his own cock take a little lurch in his scrubs and he groaned.  He could _not_ have a hard on at work!  He thought about a variety of disgusting things, and being a nurse he had a huge variety of things to choose from, and so far it worked.

Dean had watched that tight ass in those blue scrubs as Castiel exited his room, then sighed heavily.  He was one part relieved that he could release his cock from it's cage, and another part disappointed that the incredibly sexy nurse had to leave his sight.    
  
He pushed his hand down under the covers and found his now rock hard cock and squeezed it at the base for a moment.  This was wrong, wasn't it?  To masturbate in a building where people were dying or some people might have lost their dicks in an accident made Dean groan. His hardon remained.     
  
Well, it wasn't HIS fault Castiel played with it.   
  
Dean started to stroke himself slowly at first, thinking about those pretty blue eyes, he imagined that pretty plump mouth around his girth, too.  Slowly taking his cock into his mouth to suck deeper and deeper... hearing that pretty moan, feeling his cock vibrate.     
  
Before Dean was aware, his hand was moving faster and he was grunting, the pain of his rib cage was ignored because it was dulled out with the morphine, but the heart rate monitor brought Dean back to reality as it started to beep and page the nurses station.     
  
_"Sonovabitch!"_ Dean growled out, panting heavily as he held his cock tighter than before.  This time, he didn't have enough time to hide it…

Castiel was just coming out of the break room when every alarm started screaming from Dean's room.  Scared shitless, he ran as fast as he could to Dean's room, being the first to arrive.  Upon entering, he stopped short at the sight of Dean, laying there clutching his very hard (and very nice) cock in his hand.

Dean was blushing a LOT, but he couldn't help but growl a little at himself.  Karma, that's what you get for jacking off in a place where people were sick and dying!  

The look on Dean's face was priceless. Castiel started to laugh as more nurses rushed in behind him.  
  
Dean pursed his lips and glanced over at Castiel as all the other nurses were prepped for a heart attack.  A couple of them walked in around Castiel and checked and reset the monitors for his vitals, and Dean sighed, his cock still hard as a rock and turning purple more by the minute.  One of the nurses tossed a cover over him and he felt a little relieved... but he still needed to cum... bad.   The nurses cleared out, leaving him with _his_ nurse, Castiel.

Cas felt more than a little guilty. He _had_ contributed to this, after all. But just because Dean got hard didn't mean he had to jack off. He walked over and stood by the bed.

"Dean..."  Castiel’s voice was unsteady as he struggled not to smile, "You really shouldn't be doing that while you are hooked up to heart monitors." He looked at Dean's blush and thought he looked just adorable.

Dean grinned, tipping his head back, his hand still hard around his cock.   
  
"My legs broke, and I can half breathe on my own, but I'm _NOT_ dead!"  Dean bit his lip and was silent a moment, then leaned closer, "and YOU really shouldn't' keep that ass in fine shape while working in hospitals.  It's very hard to recover with a hardon, I'm just sayin."  Dean’s hand wiggled his cock from side to side and he dropped his head back again with a shuddered breath.  "Least you can do is let me finish by unhooking me a minute?"  He grinned.

Cas looked at that amazing cock and then he looked at Dean.  He grinned as well.

"Well, Dean, my job is to keep my patient's comfortable." Castiel stared at Dean's cock again. "And that _does_ look like you are awfully uncomfortable..."

Dean smiled at Castiel.  He got the idea!  Good, now all he had to do was unhook the heart monitor and he would be in business.

Castiel walked over and locked the door. Then he pulled the curtain around Dean's bed. Lastly, he unhooked the heart monitor and walked back to Dean with a leer.  


Dean took note of the curtain being drawn and the look on Castiel's face.  He wasn't sure if he should get excited or not, but he didn't mind the company.    
  
"Voyeurism... is that a kinky hospital fetish?" Dean grinned as his hand released his cock and began to stroke.  The look of sexual relief washed over Dean's face and his eyes glazed over from the pleasure.  He grunted with a sigh.

Castiel didn’t say another word, but instead reached down and took Dean's hand off his cock, then bent over.  Dean was knocked off guard when the nurse took over.

Castiel licked over the leaking head, sucking up what pre-cum had accumulated, and then sunk his mouth over it.  He paused for just a moment, tasting Dean and enjoying the hardness in his mouth. Then, he sunk his mouth all the way down until Dean's pubic hair was tickling his face.  He slid his mouth back up, lashing his tongue along the vein underneath.  His hand slipped lower between Dean’s thighs and lifted Dean's balls in his hand, giving them a gentle squeeze.  Lord, Castiel was sure he was going to hell for this, but he was loving it!   
  
"Ohmydamn... oh hell..."  Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Castiel took his cock all the way in.  He gasped and winced slightly from the pain in his ribs, but holy sweet Jesus.  "Service with a smile, H-huh?" Dean frowned with pleasure when his balls were taken as well.  He was trying to watch, but everything Castiel did to him made him want to throw his head back and cry in pleasure.  How he was able to hold it back at all was a mystery.

Cas made eye contact with Dean for a moment, very pleased with what he saw.  He continued to run his mouth up and down, just loving the way Dean's cock hit the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue over the head every few passes, sticking the tip of his tongue into the slit and tasting pre cum.

Dean started to feel that all too familiar tingle as his balls tightened into Castiel's grip.    
  
"I'm'unna... I... oh fuck! I'm gunna cum!" Dean would have fucked his mouth if his leg wasn't broken and he wanted to kiss him now, for some reason.  Perhaps a symbol of gratitude.     


Castiek sucked in his cheeks and just nursed on the head for a few moments. His own cock was hard in his scrubs but he ignored the throbbing. This was all about Dean.

  
Dean gasped in sharply and cried out as silent as could be, pulling a pillow over his mouth to cry into as his cock twitched hard and started to release into Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel ran a finger under Dean's balls to stroke that sensitive area as Dean exploded in his mouth.  Dean whimpered from the pleasure, sweat having broke out across his brow.

Castiel swallowed and then swallowed again, loving the taste of Dean. He sucked him through the entire orgasm. When Dean was finished, Castiel kept just a taste of Dean's cum on his tongue as he let Dean's cock slip free of his mouth, moving  up to face Dean.  Cupping Dean's face, Castiel kissed him, forcing his mouth to open and then fed the taste to him.  
  
"You... goddamn..." Dean was breathing heavily, and he took the kiss with a pleasurable groan into the nurse's mouth.  Ohhh, he swirled their saliva and his cum with his tongue, sharing his taste and then swallowed.  He didn't want the kiss to end, but he knew Castiel had other patients.     
  
"Whataya say we hijack this bad boy and ride off into the sunset like Bonnie and Clyde..."  his head fell back and he bit his lip again.  His now flaccid cock fell back to his original size, sticking to his thigh.

Cas smiled softly at Dean.

"I'd love to ride off into the sunset but it's kind of hard to ride a hospital bed. Maybe when you get out..." Castiel trailed off.  Now he was just being ridiculous.  They didn't even know one another, and anyone as drop-dead gorgeous as Dean surely _at_ _least_ had a boyfriend.

Castiel walked to the bathroom and got a wet cloth, then walked back to Dean’s bed and cleaned him off.  He wiped Dean’s inner thighs, his balls and his cock clean. Sighing, he hooked the heart monitor back up and pulled the curtain back.

"If you need anything else, just ring for me." Castiel smiled and started to leave the room to make his rounds.

Dean didn't want Castiel to go yet, but he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and he knew Castiel would be back.  He hit the buzzer right as Castiel stepped out, and waited for him to come back in.   
  
"I need a docta!"  Dean shouted out playfully, just loud enough for Castiel to hear.

Cas laughed hard at Dean. This guy was a real card for sure. He caught his breath, then shook his head.

"No, Dean, you can't have another blow job right now. What you need to do is get some sleep before dinner. You're looking a little... wrung out.” Castiel chuckled to himself as he started to leave the room again.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, hitting that button again before Castiel could close the door.    
  
"Stop walking awaaaay while I am talking to youuuu." Dean groaned, and when Castiel did come back, he sighed.

“Dean, I can’t stay in here, there are other patients who need me.” Castiel seemed slightly agitated.

Dean he reached out to take the man's hand again, as they did when they met.  

"Kiss me again... I wanna make sure I wasn't hallucinating."  Dean added groggily, smiling so sweet.

Castiel smiled back without realizing it, and lost any trace of annoyance. He simply bent down, took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him, running his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, asking for him to open up.  When Dean opened his lips, Castiel slipped his tongue in and ran it over Dean's tongue.

Dean grunted into that delicious kiss.  Oh how he already found heaven.

Castiel moaned just a little, kissing Dean deeply, and then pulled away.

"There. No hallucinations. Now, Dean, go to sleep. I've got to get to work." Castiel was grinning with amusement.  Maybe he was wrong about this one.  He shook the possibility out of his head on the spot.

Dean opened his eyes, then grabbed Castiel’s  arm again.   
  
"You believe in love at first sight, or do I need to jump of a roof again?" Dean was grinning ear to ear.  Cheesy pickup line?  Maybe, but he hoped it worked.

Castiel blinked in shock at Dean's question. He never thought about it before but Dean was certainly testing that.

"I never thought about it before, Dean. But you do make me wonder...." Castiel smiled softly and leaned over to peck a chaste kiss on Dean's mouth. "I'm leaving now, and if you hit your call button again before I make my rounds, unless it’s an emergency, I'm not coming back for at least a half and hour. So be good."

Dean whined.    
  
"Man... i guess I'll just have to watch you go... in those sexy tight scrubs... again." Dean chuckled, then caught his breath with a small pain in his side.  Welp, maybe it was time for a nap afterall.  "Don't be a stranger, Dr. SEXY."  He closed his eyes, pretending to try and sleep, but the moment Castiel turned to leave, his eyes re-opened and he watched that sexy ass sway.     
  
Sometimes, being an idiot had its rewards.

 

* * *

 

Castiel made his way through to check on his other patients and got some work done, but his mind was on Dean the entire time.  He couldn’t stop smiling at the 'Dr. Sexy' remark. He was wondering if they really had any kind of chance when Dean got out.

Castiel strolled back to Dean's room with a huge smile on his face. He stuck his head in the door.

"Dr. Sexy, here to check on his favorite patient!"  Castiel shut the door behind him as he made his way toward Dean’s bed.

Dean was watching some stupid show on the basic cable television when Castiel popped his head back in.  He grinned again.   
  
"Oh fuck, Dr. Sexy, I was a good boy and didn't buzz my buzzer... does that mean I get another blow job?  Cause I'm feelin like I have an illness... and that's the only cure."  Dean glanced at Castiel's blue eyes, trying to search them, and reached out to take his hand again.  They both had time to think since the incident.

"There's a good chance that the doctor may be back after he gets off his shift and look into what ails you." Castiel winked at Dean. He held his hand tightly and looked into those amazing green eyes. Yeah, maybe this really did have a chance after all.

Dean smirked, squeezing Castiel's hand.  After a moment, he asked,   
  
"So have you thought about it?" Dean was referring to their last convo.  "Cause I mean, if I have to jump off another building to watch that sexy ass walk around in scrubs again I will set this heart monitor off every hour, I'm just sayin."  He was a little less high this time, and it was evident the drugs weren't talking before, it was all him.

"You know, Dean…  I have thought about it, And yes, I definitely believe in love at first sight now. And I can't have you jumping off of anymore roofs. I'm going to need you very much healthy and intact for a long, long time." Castiel tried to stop grinning like a fool, but it was useless, Dean made butterflies flutter throughout his body.

Dean winked, then pulled Castiel closer toward him...   
  
"Good, now kiss me again."

 


End file.
